Objects typically have a lifetime. For example, an object's lifetime might include an incline period when the object is first made available in a distributed network and the object's demand gradually increases. This may be followed by a decline period when the object's demand gradually decreases. The value of the object impacts the number of users who can access the object. In order for as many users as possible to access the object, the value associated with the object is often changed at different points during its lifetime.